Operation Aurora
Operation Aurora is the first level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The player takes part in a raid on Japanese soil to find a defecting scientist who claims to have valuable information on a Japanese super weapon, later revealed as the Black Weapon. The operation was said to have been erased from USMC records to cover up the fact that they sent Marines on a suicide mission to investigate the "Black Weapon." Synopsis The mission begins with Thomas Wyatt on a boat along with his squad members and Able squad moving through the Japanese shore defenses and bunkers. After avoiding sentries, Able squad is fired upon by a machine gun nest, and the crew is killed. The nest soon discovers Wyatt's boat and shoots at them, forcing the four man squad to dive in the water, and forcing Wyatt to lose his Thompson SMG. As a US Army Air Corps raid begins, Wyatt surfaces, and moves to the shoreline adjacent to the trenches. He uses his knife to take out a guard while Faraday drowns another. Sarge passes Wyatt the second guard's Type 100 once they get to the other side of the small wooden bridge. Wyatt then moves up into some trenches with McKee, clearing out Japanese AA gun emplacements, and then regroups with Sarge and Faraday who took the path above the trenches. They proceed to find the defecting Japanese scientist. Upon reaching the scientist, the squad hears a strange sound. The scientist says, "The Black Weapon - it's starting. We're dead men." The Japanese cut off the squad's original escape route, and they are forced to get to a sub on the other side of the island. They find two Type 95 Kuroganes and fight their way to the submarine base, with Wyatt defending them with mounted .30 caliber machine gun on the Kurogane he was in. They clear the base and board the sub. When they leave port they once again hear the strange sound, except this time it is much louder. As they look back to the island, they see a huge explosion that unleashes a massive tidal wave which engulfs the sub and kills the entire crew. Trivia *The operation occurs in October 1944, but the atomic bomb which is mentioned in the mission would not be tested for another nine months. *Throughout the level, you will have infinite ammo for all weapons. This is confirmed when the game allows you to throw grenades, which the player appears to have an infinite supply of. You will also have no HUD showing your remaining ammo, thus further giving proof towards the possibility of having infinite ammunition in that level. *During the ride to the submarine base, on at least three occasions, Japanese soldiers will fire what seems to be an M2 Carl Gustav at your vehicle. This may actually be meant to represent the Type 18 Recoilless Rifle, but the developers may have not wanted to create a new model/weapon just for that level. *It is strange why the Japanese would fix an M1919 .30 cal machine gun to their vehicles, as the M1919 is an American weapon and the Japanese never used a weapon that fired a .30 cal round during World War II, so ammunition would be scarce. This may have been an oversight by the developers, or didn't want to program a new weapon just for this level. *In the level, the US Commandos are killed by a tsunami, caused by the Black Weapon. While an EMP device would have left the submarine powerless, it would not be able to create a tsunami wave. *It was extremely risky for the squad to continue to use their Thompsons, as it is unlikely that the weapons would still work after being submerged in water. *During the jeep ride, if the player looks to the right of the jeep and down, they can see Wyatt has no visible shadow. *During this level there are only 3 usable weapons the Type 5, Type 100 and the M1919. *Firearms that use cartidge style ammo like the Thompson submachine gun will fire reliably even when submerged in water for long periods of time because the powder is sealed inside a metal case, however, any water left in the barrel will flash heat into steam upon firing, potentially making the barrel explode. *The post video of the mission has what seems to be footage of T-55's driving down a highway which looks more like Cold War footage more than modern day footage. Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Bad Company 2 Levels